Romantic Days Until Rose's Birthday
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: Some AloneTimeShipping's Gold -PokeSpe- x Rose -OC-. It's a THREE DAYS COUNTDOWN! Enjoy some sweet scenes, and enjoy, Silver and Gold killing each other at the end -ALWAYS-! Let's COUNTDOWN! Enjoy some, cute, and funny scenes, from Gold and Rose, and mostly whoever is in the story!
1. Day 1: Sweet Date at Night!

**Me: Mwhahaha! Count Down Story! "Romantic Days Until Rose's Birthday!" Sounds nice! **

**Yellow: and there's some, Alone Time Shipping! Hint hint hint! Gold (PokeSpe) x Rose (OC)!**

**Gold: FANGIRLS! You two are FanGirls! **

**Rose: ... I don't want to read the story!**

**Yellow: Because you're in it and you have to act it!**

**Me: Yeah, I'll be worried. Enjoy Gold and Rose, and readers too! **

**Silver: We do not own Pokemon! and if the author did own it, PokeSpe would be an Anime and a Manga!**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

I heard noises and tried to ignore it. It's been going on every night! I wonder who keeps making those sounds, it sounds like a person throwing rocks on my window. I opened my eyes, still a little sleepy.

I sat up and looked at my window, from my bed. I stood up and walked towards the window. The noise is still going on. I then opened the window and looked down. A small rock was coming right at me and it hit my forehead.

After that **SMALL ROCK** hit me. I fell on the ground, head first. Ouch, It hurts a lot! And who would throw rock at my window every night?

"Hey Rose! are you okay?" I heard a loud voice coming from outside, and it sounds familiar too, "I'm sorry for accidentally hitting you!"

Once again I looked outside. And there I saw a figure, I can't see it that well, cause I'm in the third floor. And then finally, I saw who it was.

"GOLD!" I was shocked. Why would he be here at the middle of the night? So I asked him.

"Why are you here!" I shouted outside, for Gold to hear.

"Well... I've been doing this all night!"

"I said Why? Just tell me why you are doing this!"

"I just wanted to date you!" Gold shouted. He looked nervous, so I think he really tried his best for asking me out.

I should just enjoy. It can be a gift from him, since my birthday's in 3 days (Or 2 for some of you people). It would be fun hanging out with Gold.

I looked at him, and turned around to change my clothes. But I didn't reply, I wanted to surprise him.

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

Rose turned around back to her room. She didn't reply? Did she refuse to have a date with me? I feel really heart broken. But no! I must not lose hope!

I sighed, and looked at the ground, feeling so depressed. I wanted to get her a gift for her birthday that is coming in 3 days (2 days). So then, asked her out, which turned out to be a fail. I was planning that, if I dated with her and hang around with her... I can know what she really wants for her birthday.

"Hey Gold!" Rose poked her head outside so I can see her, she was all dressed up, as if ready to go outside. I just stared blankly, cause I was shocked.

"Hey Gold! are you even listening?" Rose shouted once again. I finally got my senses back.

"Yep! I'm listening!"

"Okay so... I can't go out of my room to get out there! So I may need your help!"

"Why can't you? Isn't everyone asleep!"

"Well yeah they are asleep but they can catch me if I try to go out!"

"Okay... Then jump down here! I'll catch you!"

"Um.. Okay then!"

Rose get's ready to jump down, from the third floor. And I'm ready to catch her. I just don't know if I can do it... And there goes Rose, she jumped down of course.

I ran towards where she's about to fall, and there we go. I caught her. She's fine, I was carrying her like a princess.

"Oi, Rose. are you okay?" I whispered to her ear.

She opened one eye, and looked at me, then opened the other one.

"So you caught me?" I nodded.

"Did I scream?" I nodded once more.

I putted her down and she holds my hand. "So, let's go have a date now!" She says smiling.

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

Me and Gold went out to have a date, somewhere in Viridian City.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asks, looking around. While I think about where I want to go.

"Let's go to the game corner then?" I suggests to him.

Gold brighten ups and says, "Great choice! I'm an expert for games!", "Okay. I'm an expert too, so how about a game?" I tell him, smiling.

I hold onto Gold's arm, and drags him to the game corner. "Look let's try the slot's!" I told him, as he get's drag by me. He gave me a smile and follows on with me.

we both went to the slot machines, and he tried it, I just watched him. "Okay time to use my luck!" Gold says, and after that he got a horizontal 3 Staryu's. Wow, "Let me try next!"

"Fine." Gold lets me try it. I got 7's, 3 in a row. Until then, we continued playing games, me a Gold got lot's of coins.

"Say... Want an Abra, or a Pokemon doll?" Gold asks, smirking. I thought and about it and says Abra.

Gold went to trade the coins for the Pokemon, Abra. "So you want to nickname it?" I looked at him, and nods.

"I'm going to name it... Hm.." I kept on thinking until finally Gold patted my head, "How about the name Akachii?". I smiled and looked at Abra, "Your name is now Akachii!" I hugged Akachii and, me and Gold, are going to the next place.

"So where to next?" Gold asked me.

"It's your turn to pick now Gold." I told him.

"How?", "Cause I already picked?" I pointed out. "Fine."

"So how about we go shopping?" Gold suggests, "Um okay..." Me and Gold goes to the PokeMart.

"Say, Rose. Tomorrow, We should go catch some Pokemon's!" Gold says, picking every items he finds. "You can help me with completing the Pokedex too!", "Sure Gold. I'm free tomorrow anyways" I reply picking some potions, and paralyze heal and putting it in the basket.

Finally, we are done shopping. We got everything we needed for tomorrow! So then, I think we are parting now.

Gold told me to make Akachii, Teleport in front of my house. Gold patted my head and he walked off while shouting, "Bye Rose/Gold!" together, I said it too.

When Gold was out of sight, I made Akachii use teleport again, to get to my room. "Ah.. It was nice dating with Gold.", I need a lot of sleep now. I looked at the clock and it says, 12:30 AM. I always sleep around 10 PM. So, I may over slept. Never mind.

I changed into my pajamas, and went to bed, that date was amazing. I smiled, and then, fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Omg! Rose are you Okay? **

**Rose: Yes I'm fine, Author-san. -Rubs forehead-**

**Silver and Gold: -Too busy killing each other- "Why did you hurt Rose!", "It's an accident!".**

**Yellow: So lively, Ne~? **

**Me: Yep! And so, Day 1 is down, 2 more days to go!**

**Rose: Please, do review. **


	2. Day 2: Hitting Each Other!

**Me: Hai Reader's! This is day 2! 1 more day to go~!**

**Rose: My forehead feels better now.**

**Yellow: That's a relief. Gold throw's hard so, sorry about what he did.**

**Gold: It was an A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T! Accident! **

**Silver: ... Fine fine. Anyways for disclaimers! **

**Everyone: -Plays rock paper scissors until the end-**

**Yellow: I lost, but never mind! Disclaimer is fun! Our Author Izumi-san, does not own PokeSpe, and if she did, Silver would be going out with... -Reads script- ... NO! I won't read it! Let's skip that! Izumi-san only owns her OCs! But, definitely NOT POKESPE!**

**Me: Haha, enjoy~! **

**Silver: -Reads script- Just what the hell is this? If Izumi-san does own PokeSpe, I would be going out with Yellow. Seriously? Well, Enjoy, reading this thing then. And by the way, I'm only going out with White!**

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

My Ipoke rang, and I opened my eyes. I grabbed my Ipoke and looked at the time, it was 8:30 AM. I yawned, and got out of my bed. I dressed up now, wearing my normal clothes, I wore a hat, color Yellow, and Black, that has my goggles on it. The rest you should now, I'm too cool for explaining.

I went out of my room, and stopped in front of Yellow's room. I went closer to knock at her door. Before I was about to knock on her door...

It slammed open, and it hits me, banging me to the wall, on the back of the door, and shouted, "OW!". Yellow's door closed and there she was standing. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Uh... Gold, what are you doing there behind the door?"

"You slammed the door when I was about to knock?"

"Oh... Sorry."

After Yellow apologized, she asked me one more question, "What do you want from me anyways?", "I'm just... here to get Explotaro (Or Exbo for some readers) from you."

"What do you need him for?"

"I need at least 1 or 2 Pokemon with me!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to catch Pokemon's with, Rose!"

"Fine...", Yellow, handed me, 2 Pokemon's: Explotaro, and Togetaro. "Thanks, Yellow!"

I ran outside the house, to go to Rose's house. I just hope her over-protective-guard will let me in their house to get Rose. **(Note:Gold is referring to Silver.)**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

I was already awake. I was all dressed up for catching Pokemon, and tied my hair into a ponytail. It summer anyways, so it's going to be hot. and there should be a lot of Pokemon out.

I went out of my room, and stood in front of Silver's door. **(Yellow/Me: You all know what's going to happen.) **I was about to knock until Silver opened the door. Not gently, he slammed it!

"Sorry, Rose. Are you okay?" Silver **HALF **closed the door, and looked at me.

"Um yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head, and looked at him. "By the way, can I go outside!"

"What are going to do out?", "Catch Pokemon's with, Gold" I said, and Silver... fell on the floor.

Silver stood up, and looked at me, "Why Gold?" He asks. "I promised him, I would catch Pokemon with him.", Silver looked away for a second, and looked back at me.

"Fine.", "Really?", He nods. "But first, here.", Silver handed me a PokeBall, with a Pokemon inside.

"It's a Sandshrew...So... Rose, do you want to give it a nickname?" Silver smiled at me... which is very unexpected. I nodded, and thought about a name.

"I'll call is Sachii." I grinned, and hugged Silver. We went downstairs to the first floor. and I went outside, waving to Silver good bye.

I turned around and walked straight I'm going ahead anyways, I know Gold is already walking, he's probably near around me now. I looked at Akachii, and Sachii, "Thanks Gold and Silver." I whispered to the wind.

I looked ahead of the road, finding, Gold. I smiled and ran towards him, giving him a hug. "Morning, Rose/Gold!", We both said, at the same time, and laughed.

We went to Viridian Forest. There's lot's of Pokemon here, no kidding. Me and Gold looked around in the forest. I see some Weedle's, Caterpie, Metapod's, Kakuna's, and Spinarak's.

Me and Gold looked around the tall grasses. I encountered, a Caterpie, I sent out Sachii. "Sachii use scratch!", Sachii went close to the wild Weedle and scratched it. it was a weak Weedle so... it lost at least 9 HP. I looked for a PokeBall in my bag, took at least 3 minutes, But sadly the Weedle was quickly recovered.

So I have to restart again? No! I can just throw the PokeBall at it! I threw the PokeBall at the Weedle, it missed.

"OW!" I heard a noise. And there, I found Gold, he stood up and looked at me. "Um.. Sorry?" I said. I can't believe the PokeBall hit his head.

"You should know where you're aiming."

"I know... So.. should we continue catching Pokemon's?"

Gold nodded, forgetting what I did to him... **ACCIDENTALLY**.

After a long (2) hour of catching Pokemon's, we actually caught only 3 of them. It's almost lunch. Maybe I should invite Gold over for lunch.

"Hey Gold, would you like to come over and eat lunch?" as those words came out of my mouth, it looked liked Gold had the chills, I think. "U-um... Sure, why not." Gold gave me a nervous look.

"Okay then...", Gold smiled at me, and we took off, going back to my home...

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

I can't believe Rose would invite me, over for lunch. I would really love to go, but there's one problem, there's a **HOUNDOOM**! **(Yellow/Me: Again, Gold, is referring to Silver.) **Anyways, I agreed already, it's just Silver anyways.

Me and Rose were walking, for 20 minutes until we finally got to her house.

We walked inside, and some maids greeted her. "Welcome back Rose-sama." ... something like that. Silver's family is really big, they even have maid and butler's!

Rose and I were going to the dining room. I was just following her... or more like, she was dragging me.

We got in front of the dining room's door (It was a 2 doors door, LOL), Rose let's go of my hand, she was about to knock, and I was beside her. **(Yellow/Me: and you all know what's going to happen!) **Until..

**SLAM**! Both door went open, and me and Rose both got hit, and we also, both hit the wall, when both door went open hard.

"Ouch!" Both me and Rose shouted, "Oops! Sorry again!" Ehem, Yellow and Silver apologized.

"Why do you guys keep on slamming the door?" I asked them, rubbing the back of my neck. They just shrugged and looked at Rose, who is already standing up.

"I'm okay..." Rose gave them a look, and stared at me. "Let's go eat lunch now then." She says.

"Oh... Okay. Me and Yellow were just talking about... all four of us eating for lunch." Silver sighs.

So we ate lunch. It was great, we talked about stuffs we all did. Yellow was tying Rose's hair into a twin tail, and mine and Silver's nose bleeds. Cause Rose looked 10x cuter!

And so, we did lots of stuffs, it'll be Rose's birthday in 2 days (1 days for some of you!). I still need a gift for her, I thought.

Me and Yellow said Good bye to Silver and Rose, now me and Yellow walks to our house for... 10 minutes. Yeah, 10 minutes. And jeez, I didn't think we four would do stuffs for 7 hours. Well, we also had dinner with them so me and Yellow only has to rest.

I went in my room, and Yellow went to hers. we said our good night and off we go to bed. I yawn, and changed into my pajama's. I went to my **AWESOME DESKTOP **and went to , just to chat with Red.

After chatting with Red for an hour, I looked at my bed, and turned off my **AWESOME DESKTOP**. I walked towards my bed and laid on my bed. And so.. I slept.

"End of the story! Stop reading! Go now! Shoo Shoo!", I got hit on the head by Yellow, "Gold! Stop talking! And at least have manners!", "Fine..."

* * *

**Silver and Yellow: We both say sorry to you Rose and Gold.**

**Rose: It's okay really... Oh and I'm so sorry Gold!**

**Gold: It's okay! You just missed, accidentally!**

**Me: ... Okay, I wrote the story, you guys just acted it out. **

**Silver: We know. Anyways, REVIEW? Thanks. **


	3. Day 3: Painting and Random Doors!

**Me: Hai! 1 more day to go!**

**Gold: Yeah! Chapter three.**

**Yellow: ... It's funny how our author can keep this funny for the whole chapters.**

**Silver: Yeah.. I bet she's tired. **

**Rose: Of course she is. now everyone rock paper scissors!**

**Everyone: -Plays Rock paper Scissors- **

**Silver: ..Our Author lost, but it looks like she fell asleep. So who's the second loser?**

**Gold: ...Even if I have good luck, it's still me. -Reads script- Our sleepy author Izumi does not own PokeSpe, and if she did, the PokeSpe anime would be all genberbent.**

**Rose: Enjoy! and yeah...**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

Yesterday was fun. We get hit by the door, Yellow and Silver looks like they seem to get along really well. But Silver and Gold? No just no. Even Yellow would agree with my opinion, but it also looks like, they'll get along someday.

It was morning now, around 9 AM. Silver woke me up at 8:30 AM, and so here I am, fully awake.

Silver was in the dining room drawing something. I just went straight towards him. "Hi Silver. What are you drawing?", "Hm... Secret...", I pouted and stomped outside.

"Ugh! I'm so bored! I'm going to explore the house." I shouted out, "But first, I'm gong to call Gold, just in case." I took out my Ipoke, and voice called Gold.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gold, I'm bored."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Explore my big house?"

"Didn't you memorize your house already?"

"Not really, I want to explore deeper."

"Okay then, me and Yellow will be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay... Bye."

Gold left already, I went outside the house, waiting for Gold and Yellow.

"...", I waited, and waited, and waited, and continued on waiting, until I saw two figure. It was Gold and Yellow.

I smiled and ran towards them, "What took you guys so long?" I asked them curious. They looked at each other and looked back at me again giving me a small smile, "We got stuck in some stuffs on the way.", They both say.

Oh I see, but what do they mean by **STUCK IN SOME STUFFS**? Thinking about all about that made me remember about what, me and Gold, were suppose to do.

"Oh yeah! Let's all get inside now!" I dragged the two of them, smiling with excitement.

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

Now me and Yellow are again, back in the **HOUNDOOM'S** home. **(Me: Ehem Silver, referring Silver.-Cough-)**

As Rose kept on dragging me and Yellow, we all ended up in the dining room. There, sat Silver... drawing something, and there sat on the table was a cake, from mine and Yellow's cafe. **(Me: Read 'Fate or Coincidence' to find out what he's talking about.)**

It was a chocolate cake, made by me and Yellow together. And of course that cake is one of our special cakes! Just look at that color! It's choco brown! And inside, there's choco cream, and some other choco(late) stuffs! Okay, cough cough. Enough explaining the cake. Back to the story.

So anyways, like I was saying, Silver was drawing, and a cake was on the table.

**(Me: Gold, forget the cake!) **

Silver looked like he finished drawing and is happy about it, I can tell cause he's smiling... **CUTE**. We walked towards him and he looked at us.

"Hey Rose, why'd you invite them?"

"I was bored. And me and Gold are going to explore the **WHOLE** house?"

"Hm... I see. Well, if you're bored and you want to explore the whole house...Hm."

Silver thinks for a second, and glares at me, I was confused. Why did he glare at me? Silver looked back at Rose, and patted her head.

"Okay Rose, I have a mission for you, and Gold."

"What is it?"

"Look around the whole house and find a painting," Silver says, and took out a picture and handed it to Rose, "Look around all rooms, and find a painting that looks like the one on the picture, got that?" Rose nodded, and looked at me.

"Oh and also, here." Silver gave Rose a key, "The key can open any door, check every room, and in one of the rooms is the painting." Rose took the key and putted it on her pocket.

Me and Rose went out of the dining room, and Silver, Yellow said good luck to us.

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

Now off to the first room!

Me and Gold were walking around the second floor. Jeez, didn't imagine to have such a ** VERY BIG HOUSE**. I looked at the photo Silver gave me, and told me to find and painting of it.

On the picture, there were 3 little kids, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, a little boy that has red hair, and silver eyes, and a baby girl with red hair sleeping. There were 3 adults, two women, and a men. The men has a suit, and black hair. The two women both wore a dress. The first woman had light blonde hair tied in a ponytail and has blue eyes, like the little girl earlier, and the second woman had long red hair tied in twin tails, with silver eyes.

**(Me: Guess who the two women are. And guess who the 3 kids were. And now guess who the men is!)**

The kids and the men looked familiar to me, but the two women... they don't remind me of anyone at all.

"Hey Rose, what you doing?" I heard a voice, and finally got back into my senses. "Oh, Gold, sorry, I was thinking a lot." I laughed nervously.

"Hm... I see." Gold looked around the hallway.

"Say, should we try going in that room?" he points out to a door. I went close to it and turned the door knob, "..." It was locked. "Maybe we should try the key."

I nodded, and took out the key, putted it on the door knob and, _click_, the door unlocked. So I turned the door knob, as the door opened widely...

It looked like a forest inside, with beautiflies flying around. "_**WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS ROOM!**_", me and Gold shouted shocked.

"Is this some kinda joke?" Gold says, still shocked.

"Who know's, it looks like there would be no painting in there at all." I took a peek in the room again, "And it really looks like natural forest!", "Just from what region are these Pokemon's from?" Gold took out his Pokedex, and it says it's an evolved form of Silcoon. So, those Pokemon are from Hoenn. Come to think of it, I think Topaz has one.

"So it's from Hoenn... Huh?" Gold says, of course he's still shocked, cause Beautifly are only found in Hoenn.

"Should we move on to the next room?"

"Yep."

I closed the first door, as me and Gold continues walking around.

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

Oh my Arceus, that first room freaked the hell out of me. From Hoenn, seriously?

As me and Rose continued walking around, we encountered the second room. "Are you ready?" Both me and Rose says, and we just both nodded.

Rose went close to the second door and unlocked it, then she slammed it open in a second. But suddenly, a big wave of water came out of the room. it was unlimited, so she immediately slammed closed it, and locked it.

"Now we're both soaking wet." I smiled, not caring about being wet. Rose, walked away searching for the third door, I ran after her and caught up.

Finally we found it. But we just hope it's a normal one.

Me and Rose went close to it, she unlocked another door for the third time and opens it. "...", "It looks pretty normal.", "Yeah."

We walked inside, and then, "I LOVE YOU RUBY!", "I love you too Sapphire!", "Omg! This episode is so adorable!"

"Wait, what?" Me and Rose started blankly, when we saw some girl with a black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Eh? Topaz? It can't be..."

"Huh?", The strange girl looked behind, "Rose? Is that really you?", Rose nodded.

"But what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a painting."

"Ah.. well, sorry no painting here."

"Oh, Okay. Bye then, Topaz."

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

This story is taking so long... Let's go to the last door, cause everyone wants to end this.

At last, me and Gold, found the last/fourth door, it was color Silver and all. I unlocked it and opened it. It looked pretty normal now. But they're all creepy. There's lot's of portraits and paintings of people!

I hold onto Gold's hand. I hope nothing weird happens. As me and Gold steps inside, and the portraits eyes, stared at us. As in, they actually moved!

I looked at all the paintings, and one caught my attention. It was the one me and Gold were suppose to find! "Gold, look!"

"Yes, yes I can see! Their eyes moved!"

"Not that you idiot! I found the painting we're suppose to get to Silver!"

"O-oh! I-I see that!"

'Pfft, yeah right.' I thought, "Let's go get it!" I pulled Gold along, and we grabbed the painting. Went outside the room, and locked it again.

"Phew... That was creepy, right Gold?"

"..."

"Gold?"

"..."

"Hey Gold! Stop it you're creeping me out!"

I went close to Gold, and he stared, at me, and smirked. Huh? I stopped, and shoot him a look, "Aww, I thought you were going to kiss me." he chuckled. I walked of with the painting and left him.

"Hey! Wait for me! I don't want to be near that room!" He yells, and I turned around and smiled at him.

Me and Gold, are back in the dining room with the painting safe.

Silver and Yellow smiled, "You guys got it!". Me and Gold, smiled at them, and I gave Silver the painting.

"Speaking of the painting..." I thought, about the two women, "Oh! If you're wondering who the people are, in the painting and photo, it's actually our whole family.

_**"EEHHHH!" **_

"Haha, sorry for not telling all of you sooner." Silver laughed.

"Evil..." Yellow, Gold, and I murmured.

"Hey I heard that, now let's put this painting somewhere safe." Silver putted the painting on the dining room's wall. "I hope the people on that painting won't move their eyes." Gold muttered.

"By the way, we were both worried. It took you guys like... you guys left around 10:24 AM, and came back at, 4:55 PM, so let's say it's 5:05 now." Yellow explains.

"Wow...it took us a lot of hours to find only 4 doors?" Gold thinks it's lame. Cause it is. Even the author herself found it lame.

"Oh yeah! Let's all eat cake for the two, finding the family painting!" Silver says.

_**"YAY!" **_

Now after eating a cake, we all played stuffs, Silver and Yellow drew, Gold and I played some chess, and the last game, all four of us played, our game was Monopoly. Me and Gold, tied.

So after hours of hanging out together, Gold and Yellow left, saying, "Thank you" and "Good bye".

Now at night it was about 9:23 PM, almost time to sleep. but first, I went on my and chatted with Gold. it was 10:35 PM, and we said our good bye's. I turned off my PC and went to bed.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, I wonder what'll happen." I closed my eyes, and slept.

* * *

**Gold: I have new nightmares. **

**Rose: That was nice, I met Topaz.**

**Yellow and Silver: Damn you guys are great at Monopoly. **

**Rose and Gold: Yep.**

**Silver: Unfortunately, Izumi is still asleep.**

**Yellow: Yeah, she's SO tired. Cause Tomorrow is Rose's birthday for her, and it's very important.**

**Topaz: She cares about us a lot, even if we're just OCs.**

**Rose: Yeah it's sweet.**

**Gold: Review? Thanks. Btw, the painting... answer who the men, the 2 women, and the 3 kids are, on the Painting.**

**Yellow: Oh wait.. Silver spoiled it, but never mind! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Day 4: Birthday Randomness!

**Me: ...Omg... I'm so.. tired. -Falls asleep-**

**Silver: Okay it's just us here, Rock paper Scissor?**

**Everyone: -Plays Rock Paper Scissor-**

**Rose: I lost this time, Izumi doesn't own PokeSpe, and if she did, the drawings would be.. A LITTLE terrible. Sorry for saying that.**

**Gold: Enjoy lotsa Romance!**

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

"So it's now July 14th, today's Rose's birthday. And, I still don't know what to get her! I'm such a terrible guy!"

I stared at my desktop waiting for Red's reply. Finally I got one from him.

"Then... how about. you kiss her on the lips, or cheek?"

"Heck no I'm not doing that forcefully!"

"You guys get along, and I think she loves you."

I blushed when Red typed that. Then smirked, 'I'll make him blush this time', I thought.

"You know, you should ask Yellow out, it looks like she really loves you."

After typing that, I imagined Red blushing now, and I was chuckling, until, some girl slammed my door open.

"Gold! Why did you tell that to Red?" Yellow says, blushing, her face was Red. I laughed, and looked at her. "Just getting you a boyfriend, you would actually like."

"Oh yeah? How about I tell Rose you want to marry her? hm, I wonder if she'll do it. Since there's an over-protective-brother, I think it's somehow possible." Now it was Yellow's turn to laugh.

I looked at her, and kicked her out of my room.

"Don't ever come back in if you have nothing important to say!" I shouted, and slammed the door close.

I sighed, and looked at my desktop again, Red sent me a reply.

"Gold.. I'm killing you today at Rose's birthday party, See ya."

I looked at the reply, and stared at it weirdly.. "Uh-huh...", I went out of the room, and went to get Yellow, but unfortunately, she was outside the house already.

I jumped on the window, leading to the outside. "Let's go then, sis!", I was on my skateboard so, she had to run. She likes running, it's her thing for exercise.

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

The maids and butlers are preparing the table, putting foods on it. And I'm just here, watching them, being bored. Silver was at least, doing something.

He's just, drawing some stuffs, **AGAIN**. I'm just waiting for Gold, Yellow, and everyone. To think, I would see Topaz yesterday in one of those mysterious room in the house.

_**"Ding Dong!"**_

It's probably everyone, coming for my birthday party. I sighed and walked towards them. There's Red, Green, Blue, Tama, Jade, Crystal, Ruby, Topaz, Sapph, Rald, Dia, Platina, Pearl, White, Black, and Kuromi. But no Yellow, and Gold... I looked down the floor, pouting.

'How sad...' I thought, going back upstairs to the third floor back in my room. I laid down the bed thinking about what has happened to Gold, and Yellow. I too worried about them. I hope they get here sooner...

Without me knowing, tears went out of my eyes. But.. Why? I kept on crying just thinking about Gold. "Just what are my true feelings for him? What is he to me?" As I kept on thinking about those questions, I cried.

I stopped crying when suddenly, I felt a hand wiping my tears. "It's okay Rose." I looked behind nothing. When suddenly, a **GHOST LIKE PERSON **showed up.

"Hehehe." It smiled at me.

_**"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" **_I cried out loud, feeling some chills as the random ghost smiles at me... in a weird way.

"Get out of my room, Creeper!" I shouted pointing at the door, which leads to the outside, of my room. I stared and went out of the room. Jeez, I feel a little sorry for that random ghost, even if it's a creeper.

**Random Speaker: Rose gained** **888 EXP. Rose leveled up. Rose is now level 7. **

**Rose: ... Okay, back with the story, Author Izumi!**

Some guy slammed my door open after that, it was Gold. He ran towards me and gave me a hug. "What took you so long, idiot?"

"Sorry, Rose. I got problem on the way here." Gold smirked at me, and patted my head, "So let's have fun, birthday girl.", I smiled at him, as we went back down stairs.

Well, we had fun in the party. it passed for 5 hours already. Gold dragged me outside the house. I wonder what he's going to talk about. I looked at him, with worry. I hope nothing's wrong.

* * *

**Gold's P.O.V**

I'm just so embarrassed! Showing up with nothing for Rose, is just, embarrassing! Gah! "Rose... I'm so sorry for not giving you anything for your birthday!"

"Huh? Oh, it's okay! You gave me a lot actually."

"Hm? No. I gave you nothing."

"Well, you did give me lot's of things. Fun life." She smiles at me, and kisses my cheek, I blushed and looked away. "U-um... Should we go back inside?" Rose nodded, and came before me.

"Jeez, didn't see that coming." I whispered, and went inside.

So 4 more hours, and it's already 11:04, All of us left that time, me and Yellow left too. I rubbed my cheek, thinking about Rose.

"Fun life? Huh..." I thought about the thing me and Rose did for the last 3 days.. I got her a Pokemon, I gave her some fun things to do, and I agree to have fun with her. Maybe I did do a lot for her.

Just thinking about what I did for her made me smile. And I forgot, Red never killed me, he was too busy flirting with Blue.. Oh my Arceus, I feel sorry for Yellow.

So then back in the house, we had fun. I went on my **AWESOME DESKTOP**, and chatted with Red.

"Hi Red, you broke Yellow's feelings."

"She just a friend."

"But she really loves you."

"... I had enough of this conversation."

"There's only been 4 lines you idiot."

"I'm no idiot, I'm Red. Now bye."

"Okay, bye, heart breaker."

At the end, no reply. It's so sad... I really do feel sorry for Yellow... I sighed and went to bed, it's now 12:34 so what else do you guys predict am I going to do? That's right, SLEEP!

* * *

**Rose: Our Author, is very tired now, sorry for the suckish end!**

**Yellow: Too much ROMANCE TIME!**

**Silver: Yeah... **

**Gold: Review for last chapter? Thanks, and at least say happy birthday to Rose! **


End file.
